P is for Plunge
by DreamBrother
Summary: Summer Alphabet Challenge 2007. A bit of lightheartedness at the office is good for the soul, don't you think?


**Disclaimer:**Numb3rs isn't mine.

**Author's Note:** I was originally going to use my P for Prodigal Son but since that one-shot has been uncooperative since early July, I thought I better move on for the moment. Idea for this fic came as I was writing Chap IV of Are You Now…

I'm taking liberties with what a normal day at the FBI is like and what the federal building houses. It's all NCIS's fault, they have one hot office.

**Warning:** There might be a bit of language. Nothing facy, though. And nothing you wouldn't hear on the show. But for some reason, tonight I think it's fancy. Ah well.

* * *

**P is for Plunge**

"Granger, report," ordered Megan.

"Special Agent Jack Danes; new transfer from the New York office, has been an agent for 6 years. He's coming in from the Counter-Terrorism Division," Colby complied.

David picked up from where his friend left off, "And gossip has it that he's a real toughie. Hasn't been taken down in ages and people at his old office gave up trying. And you saw what he did to Michaels who's one of our best." All three winced in sympathy at the memory of _that_ friendly match.

"You gossip a lot as a habit, Sinclair?" teased Colby as all three watched from their vantage point as Danes walked onto the gym mat and stretched.

"Not nearly as much as you, Granger," retorted David as he sat on Megan's left, with Colby on her right.

"Now, now, you two are federal agents. I will not abide any cackling like old ladies amongst my team-mates," chided Megan. "Besides, you two might learn something today. Both of you have been getting your asses kicked lately."

"Hey, the only person who came close to kicking my ass was an army guy and that was over a year ago. And the only reason he got that punch in was because I was trying to be nice to him." Colby defended himself, referring to Lt. Karnes, the husband of the Iraqi woman who was murdered last year.

"And I have a tendency of getting shot in the arm rather than getting beat up," said David.

"Excuses, excuses," muttered Megan with a smile. "Looks like today Boss-man is going to join your club," Megan nodded towards Don who came in from the men's changing room clad in gym clothes. Danes, upon spotting Don, joined him by the boxing ring and shoulder to shoulder, the two men donned protective headgear and light gloves.

"Why is he doing this to himself?" wondered Colby with a grimace. "Even paperwork would be better than watching this."

"We all need practise, Granger. And have a little faith; our boss might have a few tricks up his sleeve… I hope," said Megan.

"Well, I don't think I want to be the one to explain to Alan why his son is bruised head to toe and walking around like a granddaddy with a bad case of arthritis," said David.

"We can easily remedy that. We either stop Charlie from coming to the office for the next few days so he doesn't tell Alan, which I'm not sure how we're going to accomplish, or we send Don on a nice little trip to Vegas while he heals," suggested Colby.

Anything Megan might have added to the conversation was cut off by the voice of Agent Marlowe from behind them.

"Nice to know you three have finally recognized your boss's limitations. Eppes isn't going to last 5 minutes with Danes," he said.

Megan, David and Colby all turned their heads to look at the man who, while a competent agent, was not high on their favourite people list for the sole reason that he had an unnatural competition going on with Don and would resort to many things to have an up on their boss. There was also the added reason that Marlowe still viewed Charlie as come crazy kook who simply had the knack of pulling rabbits out of a hat. It wasn't far from the truth but still… Marlowe didn't have the clearance to think Charlie crazy.

As soon as the words were out of Agent Marlowe's mouth, Megan, David and Colby immediately shed any doubts on their boss's ability at hand-to-hand combat and rose to his defence. Exchanging a look with David and Colby in confirmation, Megan said:

"How about this, Marlowe? Fifty bucks says Don kicks the new guy's ass."

Marlowe smirked, "It's your loss, Reeves. Looks like I'll be having me a steak dinner tonight."

"We'll see about that."

All of them turned their attention to where Don and Danes touched gloves and the match commenced.

It lasted exactly three minutes.

Danes didn't have a chance.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Marlowe," smiled Megan mercilessly as she accepted the fifty bucks from the scowling agent, and then hurried to catch up to Colby and David who were making their way towards their boss who stood talking to his defeated opponent.

"-could have at least gone easy on the new guy," they heard Danes grumble.

Don laughed, "Consider it a 'Welcome to LA' present, Jack. And your rep needed a little denting, I think you've reached Superman status in some places."

"Well earned rep, Eppes, well earned," smirked Agent Danes as he stripped off a glove and chucked it towards Don who caught it easily and sent it flying back.

"Fine, I'll be nice. You can earn it back. Meet your 3 newest opponents: Agent Sinclair, Agent Granger and my second-in-command with a black belt in Krav Maga, Agent Reeves," Don made a sweeping gesture towards his three team-mates who had come up to them and his words wiped the victorious smiles from their faces.

"It'll be a pleasure," grinned Danes, sizing up his new prey, "Tomorrow, same time? Get ready to welcome some new bruises."

With a parting wave, Danes went off towards the changing rooms and Don's team-mates fixed him with identical glares.

"New opponents?" echoed Colby, with a hint of a squeak to his voice.

"New bruises?" asked David.

"Time to start talking, Eppes," demanded Megan, tapping her foot to emphasize her impatience.

"Aw, come on guys," began Don with a smile, "He won't be that bad. I'm sure you'll be able to take him down after… a few months of practise with him." When his team-mates glares deepened, Don tried to be a little conciliatory, "Look at it this way. Would you want a boss who got his ass kicked by a person _he_ trained?"

"Ah," Megan looked first at David, then Colby and after receiving nods from each she turned to Don and said, "You leave us no choice, boss."

As one, Colby and David moved towards their boss and before Don knew what was happening, he had been grabbed and lifted between the two of them and together, his whole team began moving towards the door to the next room.

"Come on guys, can't we give peace a chance? Is that too much to ask?" Don tried to negotiate without success. When he realized where he was being taken, he pulled out his last weapon, "Ok, fun's over. I suggest you put me down right now. Annual evaluations are in a month and trust me, I have a long memory. David? Come on, be the smart one here. Colby? I _order_ you to put me down. Oh crap."

As David and Colby released their hold on Don, he quickly wrapped his arms around his head and took a deep breath, a split second before he broke through the surface of the water and was fully submerged into swimming pool. Pushing up against the bottom, Don resurfaced to find his team-mates standing shoulder to shoulder with smiles of great satisfaction on their faces.

Megan spoke:

"Now, when you've dried off and changed, come meet us outside; dinner is on us. Or should I say: Agent Marlowe."

**Khatum (The End)**

* * *

It feels good to be silly sometimes. I'm still a bit teary-eyed over Spiderman 3, just watched it for the first time. James Franco would make an excellent Jeff Buckley in a bio-pic.

Let me know what you think of the cuckoo muse's latest foray. Sayonara:-)


End file.
